mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Shrubb
Description The Shrubb has a green bush for a body plus a head, twiggy arms, legs, feet and hands and vine-like growth resembling a beard on its chin. It also has a small shrub on its back. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo with a simple pattern of arm and leg movement. As it plays rhythms with its mouth, the Shrubb hops and buzzes its lips and the arm movement becomes more complex, making movements that somewhat resemble plucking the strings and working the frets of an invisible double-bass. Song Audio sample: The Shrubb's contribution to an Island's song is a percussive rhythm, produced by beatboxing and buzzing its lips together. Breeding The Shrubb can be produced by breeding monsters with the elements of Plant and Earth. + Potbelly and Noggin Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all double element monsters and can be found in this article. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Rare Version Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the Shrubb on the Rare Shrubb page. Name Origin Shrubb is a pun on "Shrub", referencing the one on the monsters' back.It has two B's as in beatboxer. It might also be a portmanteau of "shrub" and "scrub" Notes * The Shrubb is the lowest maximum-income monster of the two-element monsters. * The Shrubb is the only two-element natural monster with Plant to not sing. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Halloween During the Halloween Season in October of 2014, all Shrubbs (on all the islands) dressed as clowns. They were completely covered in brightly colored mismatched clothing, with stripes, polka-dots, and patches; large shoes with a flower printed on them, and white gloves. The Shrubb's face was painted white with red lips and a red ball for a nose, and bright red hair. The only thing visible of the Shrubb's normal appearance was the one branch sticking out of the monster's back. This costume did not appear in 2015. This however reappeared in 28th October 2016. Christmas During the Christmas time of 2015, the Shrubb wore a simple Santa hat. The Santa hat does not move around while this monster does any dancing around. Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Earth Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Water Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island